Especial de Navidad: Akatsuki
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Sarada tiene la oportunidad de platicar con Itachi, ella le pregunta acerca de las Navidades de él e Itachi responde que no hubo muchas, mas recuerda una en particular que tuvo antes de morir. -Verás... fue hace tiempo. Un poco antes de Akatsuki fuera eliminado. -ONESHOT


**Especial de Navidad**

"_La Navidad se pinta del color de tus emociones más profundas"_

๑ ๑ ๑

-¿Y cómo celebrabas Navidad?- Sarada sigue sobre mis piernas, sus ojos brillan de una manera especial, un brillo que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

-La solía festejar con mis padres y Sasuke, pero no duró mucho el gusto. A decir verdad fueron pocas las navidades que estuvimos juntos.

Sarada soltó un pequeño murmullo y alzó sus cejas, ese gesto es idéntico al de mi hermano. En verdad me hubiera gustado estar con él y con mi cuñada en Navidad, o quizá pude haber tenido mis propios hijos y una buena esposa. Tal vez iría de compras con ella y mis hijos. Compraríamos regalos para Sarada, podríamos haber pasado una buena fiesta en el Barrio Uchiha, comiendo dangos y decorando árboles. Si tan sólo esa misión...

-Tío- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- no me has terminado de contar la historia del Clan pero, no importa. Yo sólo quiero saber como la festejabas.

Miré a mi adorada sobrina, mentiría si le digo que tuve muchas navidades. Después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha no tuve nada, o quizá sí. Ahora que lo pienso hubo una navidad fuera de serie, desafortunadamente no la pasé con Sasuke ni con mis padres.

-Puede que haya existido una- le dije- ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-¡Claro!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Verás... fue hace tiempo. Un poco antes de Akatsuki fuera eliminado.

-¿Akatsuki?

-La historia de Akatsuki es otra y el cómo ingresé también, ahora solo imagina que era un grupo de personas que desertaron su aldea.

Su ceño se frunció y no la culpo.

-No importa, cuéntala.

-Puede que haya sido de esta manera...

* * *

><p>-Todos son unos aguafiestas- un tipo con una máscara de remolino naranja nos miraba. Su voz era sumamente chillante.<p>

-¡Jodes mucho!- Deidara estaba junto a él- nadie quiere festejar esa estúpida celebración.

-¡Pero ganaremos dinero!- Tobi mostró algunos billetes- ¿senpai?

-Sí hay dinero te apoyo- un hombre de ojos verdes y piel morena habló, su nombre era Kakazu- pero he de advertir que odio esas fiestas. Pero sí hay ganancias...

-Ah- Deidara se tapó su rostro con sus manos y me miró pidiendo que pusiera el orden. A pesar de que era el más joven se decía que yo tenía el poder de hacer callar a la gente- Itachi, ¿puedes hacerle un genjutsu a Tobi para que crea que estamos en su jodida fiesta de Navidad y deje de jodernos?

-¡No!- Tobi pataleaba- Itachi-kun no haría eso, ¿verdad?

Miré la cara fastidiada de Deidara y la cara de avaricia de Kakazu. Me era indiferente todo su revoloteo, que por cierto había iniciado desde muy de mañana.

-No- le respondí tajante a Deidara- que haga lo que quiera. Yo me largo.

Avancé algunos pasos cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, era nada más y nada menos que la única chica en Akatsuki. Su nombre era Konan.

-Creo que no estaría del todo mal la idea de Tobi, ¿no creen?

Todos la volteamos a ver.

-¿Konan? ¿Estás hablando enserio?- Kisame quien había estado ajeno a toda la conversación la miraba anonado- nosotros no somos personas sociables e incluso podría jurar que es la primera vez que te veo aquí y no con Pain.

-Estas épocas me traen recuerdos- la chica de ojos miel hizo una mueca de tristeza- estoy segura de que Kakazu puede hacerse cargo del dinero.

-¿Qué?- los pequeños ojos de Kisame se abrieron, asemejándose a dos huevecillos de pescado- ¿Y de donde sacaremos dinero?

-Hace un mes robamos un pueblo de niños ricos- una voz chillante de un hombre de cabellos lilas se escuchó desde las sombras- Jashin no nos perdonará haber matado tanta gente inocente.

Todos lo miramos fulminantemente.

-Ustedes perdónenlo, Hidan es muy religioso- dijo Kakazu- supongo que en su otra vida será sacerdote o una de esas cosas.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Es la primera vez que hablamos todos!- Tobi saltaba de alegría y sentí que una vena punzaba de mi sien, ¿en verdad Akatsuki es un grupo criminal?

-Te equivocas, falta de hablar Sasori- señaló Deidara- ese tipo siempre está en su taller construyendo marionetas y también fabricando nuevos venenos.

-Ah- Tobi hizo un puchero- ¿falta alguien más?

-Pain y Zetsu- dijo Konan- pero debemos darnos prisa, cuando se ponga el sol ya será Navidad.

-¿Y sí haremos algo?- preguntó Kisame- no es como si los Akatsuki hicieran una celebración de Navidad muy a menudo.

-¿Y cómo se festeja la Navidad?- Deidara comía arcilla desde el piso- yo nunca festejé una.

Konan se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

-Toda mi vida he hecho malas acciones, pero estoy segura que por lo menos ahora podemos hacer algo bueno. Les sugiero que de ese dinero que robamos le demos juguetes a los niños huérfanos.

Sonreí ligeramente, nunca pensé que Konan tuviera un corazón tan noble.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás demente?- Deidara se acomodó el cabello- ese dinero nos costó mucho trabajo como para que lo regalemos a niños sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Yo fui uno de esos niños-

Todos volteamos hacia atrás y ahí vimos una sombra, un hombre de cabello naranja y muchas perforaciones. Y por si fuera poco sus ojos eran morados, sin duda alguna él debía ser el famoso Pain.

-Pain- sama- Tobi corrió a abrazarlo, para sorpresa de todos- ¿verdad que tú si apoyarás la causa de la Navidad? Konan-chan, Kakazu y yo estamos más que listos.

-Por mí está bien- respondió con un ligero tono de alegría.

La quijada de Deidara casi se cae al suelo, y puedo entenderlo en un mundo de oscuridad como lo es Akatsuki nunca se ven cosas como estas, de hecho es la primera vez que veo a Pain y a Konan.

-He hecho los juguetes que me pidió, Konan- dijo Sasori quien es relativamente joven, su cabello es rojo y su cara siempre muestra apatía.

-¿¡Qué?!- Deidara corría en círculos- ¿estás diciendo que te encerraste por un mes entero y que no me acompañaste a comprar mi preciada arcilla por estar haciendo juguetes?

-Sí- dijo Sasori con tranquilidad- me pareció una buena idea de parte de Konan.

-¿Y el dinero? ¿Alguien pensó en el dinero?- preguntó preocupado Kakazu- ¿cuánto gastaron para los juguetes?

-Deja de lado eso- dijo Konan- esos niños tendrán una Navidad memorable, pero también nosotros la tendremos. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos y dado que a Pain no se le da mucho eso de las palabras les propongo que hagamos una cena.

A Deidara pareció darle un ataque de asfixia por comer arcilla.

Tobi se sonrojó de felicidad.

Kakazu frunció aún más el ceño por la preocupación del dinero.

Hidan seguía rezando por que todo saliera bien.

Kisame rogaba por qué no compraran pescado de cena.

Pain observaba tranquilo el ambiente.

Zetsu seguía parado sin decir o hacer nada, más bien parecía un aloe parlante en ocasiones.

Sasori cruzó sus brazos y por último me encontraba yo en medio de todos ellos.

-Tú sabes cocinar- me dijo Konan- he oído que cuando eras... bueno, no importa el punto es que tienes tus dotes culinarios.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo apareció en mí. ¿Hacia cuánto que no me sentía tan bien? Quizá desde que estaba en Konohoa, quizá desde antes que matara a todo el clan Uchiha.

Ese día, todos estuvimos ocupados. Por unanimidad y por sugerencia de Tobi, votamos porque Zetsu fuera el árbol de Navidad, dado que era la única planta (por así decirlo) que teníamos dentro de esa cueva negra y sin vida. Ya que ahí no crecía nada.

Sasori se dedicó a realizar manualidades con madera y otros materiales para darle un espíritu más familiar. Konan se dedicó a comprar todos los ingredientes para la cena junto con Kisame, quién se negaba a comer mariscos de forma rotunda y para evitar que Konan se vengara de él por alguna pelea del pasado decidió acompañarla para así vigilar lo que compraba. A ellos se les unió Kakazu, quién estaba muchísimo más preocupado por los gastos que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Entonces aquí estamos tú, Pain y yo- dijo Deidara con frustración- ¿cómo fue que nos metimos en esto?

Alcé mis hombros. No tenía una respuesta.

-En un momento yo me iré- gritó feliz Tobi- Konan-chan me dijo que yo podía ser Santa Claus.

Sentí un leve tic en mi ojo derecho, tic que no sentía desde que estaba en ANBU.

-No-me-jodas- dijo Deidara- asustaras a todos los niños con esa maldita máscara sacada de no sé dónde. Pobrecitos...

-Yo iré con él- Pain estaba a lado de Tobi- ustedes serán los encargados de la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo ni si quiera sé que es cocinar!

Miré a Deidara, y después observé todos los materiales e ingredientes que los demás se habían encargado de comprar. En ese momento están arreglando la cueva de las manualidades que hizo Sasori.

-¿Y si yo hago algo de arcilla?- me preguntó Deidara- ¿sabes? Creo que haré explotar la cocina y no tendrá ningún sentido.

-Creo que es mejor que hagas muñecos de nieve con arcilla, aquí harás una de tus explosiones y echarás a perder todo- sentencié.

Deidara se apartó de m vista. Y así fue como me quedé solo.

Otra vez.

A lo lejos pude escuchar las risas de Tobi cuando al parecer, con todo dolo hizo que Deidara explotara algo sobre la cabeza de Konan, arruinando su cabello. Después de eso Pain soltó una risotada divertido, para sorpresa de todos.

Pero yo solo era un oyente a todo lo que ocurría. Silenciosamente me dediqué a batir los huevos y ponerles harina para hacer un pastel. Del otro lado puse a cocer las verduras. Nada del otro mundo, mi madre desde niño me había enseñado algunas cosas de cocina. Muy básicas, pero me interesaron mucho desde entonces. Claro que ya no pude aprender más de ella...

De repente, pude ver frente a mí a mis dos padres. Mi madre Mikoto sonreía y mi padre seguía con los brazos cruzados. Dejé de batir los huevos y los miré petrificado, desde que los había matado nunca vi visiones de ellos ni mucho menos. Jamás.

"_Feliz Navidad, Itachi"_

Escuché el ruido del recipiente caer, al mismo tiempo que toqué mis sienes.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escuché un griterío a lado mío.

-¡Ita-kun!- Tobi levantaba los cascarones de huevo- no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado.

-No importa, nosotros te ayudaremos a cocinar- Konan me esbozó una sonrisa- en menos de una hora con todas nuestras habilidades tendremos una cena decente.

-¡Claro!- Tobi aplaudió.

Los miré desde el suelo, ellos se veían felices. En Akatsuki nosotros sabemos parte del pasado de la persona, es decir, el crimen por el que vino a parar aquí, pero a ciencia cierta nadie sabe porque tuvimos que pasar.

Sonreí de lado... esta Navidad será única.

* * *

><p>-Fue muy divertido- Sarada sonreía- se ve que fue una gran Navidad.<p>

-Sin duda lo fue-

Pero también fue la última que viví. Y también fue la última celebración en la que estuvimos todos juntos. No negaré que hubiera deseado que las cosas se dieran diferentes, y no estarle contando esto a mi sobrina estando yo muerto.

Sin embargo, ella vivirá y será feliz. Y tendrá muchas Navidades para contar. Porque de todas las cosas que hice, ya no me arrepiento, ya que al final pude proteger a quien más amaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- y me abrazó- no me importa que haya pasado antes, yo siempre te voy a querer tío.

* * *

><p><strong>NA ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

Este capítulo pertenece al long fic llamado "El Diario de Itachi Uchiha" el cuál pueden leer en mi perfil, pero decidí dejarlo como one-shot. Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
